MATLAB® is a product of The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., that provides an environment for technical computing to engineers, scientists, mathematicians, and educators across a diverse range of industries. MATLAB® is an intuitive high performance language and a technical computing application that provides mathematical and graphical tools for mathematical computation, data analysis, visualization and algorithm development. As a desktop application, MATLAB® typically runs on a single computer. However, there is a limit to the complexity and the size of a problem that a single computer can solve. For example, for a data intensive program utilizing a few 1000 by 1000 arrays, there may not be enough processing power on the single computer to manipulate these arrays, or the program may take days to complete execution. Furthermore, there may not be enough memory on a processor to store one or more of the arrays needed for a data intensive program.
With many engineering and scientific problems requiring larger and more complex modeling, many scientists and engineers are interested in using parallel computing to solve their problems. Arrays are an integral part of technical computing and with distributed arrays, a user can employ more computing resources than with a single computer. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/173,645 discusses implementations of distributed arrays focused on evenly distributing arrays across multiple parallel processors. Flexible partitioning removes the limitation of having to evenly distribute the arrays across the parallel processors but introduces additional complexity in determining how an array is to be distributed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a technique that reduces the complexity in determining how arrays are partitioned to distribute them across multiple parallel processors.